


You're Sick...

by parkjinchu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, just fluff like thats it its nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan falls ill and Phil has to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sick...

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Just, fluff everywhere.

"Shit," Phil cursed under his breath, turning over in his bed covers. Dan shuddered slightly as the blanket left his skin, a flood of cool air still failing to wake him up. He breathed heavily and choked, and Phil had begun to worry. Sitting up and tucking the blankets back over Dan, he pressed the back of his hand to Dan's forehead. "Ew," Phil muttered, as he lifted his now slightly damp hand. Dan's forehead was sticky and warm, matching his rough breathing: sick.

Phil carefully exited the bed, grabbing his glasses and shuffling along the carpet. He opened the door carefully, wincing as it creaked lightly. He whipped his head back to look at Dan, still shakily breathing. Phil released a breath of relief, and left into the hallway. Checking to see if the kitchen door was closed or not (he didn't need to run into  _again_ , for the second time in six hours.) and quickly walking in. His single barefoot froze against the tiles, and he realised his other sock had fallen off during the night. Shaking his head, he headed to the cupboard, grabbing a mug and filling it with cool water.

He went through the medicines, grabbing two Anti-Colds and letting them dissolve in the water. Watching the bubbles fizzle, he grabbed a hand-towel and wet it under the tap, the cool water running over his skin. Folding it up he carried the two back to the bedroom. He gently placed the mug on the bedside table closest to Dan, on the right side, and lifted the dripping wet towel and gently rest it on Dan's face.

Dan whimpered, awakening in bewilderment, turning his head to face Phil. "Wha?" his voice was raspy, surprising him, and he pushed a hand to his forehead, a searing pain echoing in his skull. " _Shit_ ," he whined.

"Shh," Phil whispered, tapping the wet cloth to Dan's face. Dan smiled lightly, accepting the treatment. He pulled the duvet back from his sweaty body, immediately shivering and whining, resting it comfortably on the middle of his body. Looking back at Phil as he continued to gently tap the cool, wet cloth to his hot face, his eyes seemed glassy and almost adorable. He stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. Phil giggled, dropping the cloth on Dan's forehead, smoothing it out. Dan tucked his bottom lip back in, closing his eyes and leaning up to Phil with his lips puckered. Phil pulled back, "Uh," he rejected, "You're sick." And Dan fell back onto the black bed with a whine.

"But, it can't be serious. I mean, I didn't feel sick last night!" Dan watched as Phil made his way back to the left side of the bed, "It must just be one of those morning things," he tried to reason.

"What 'morning things'?" Phil asked with an eyebrow raised, teasing Dan. He slid under the covers, laying on his side so he could look at Dan. His glasses tipped slightly, and he nudged them into place.

"You know!" Dan wailed, exasperated. He waved his arms around, as if it would help his description. He coughed loudly, rough and congested, ignoring the pain it left in his throat, continuing to attempt an explanation.

"No! I don't!" Phil laughed, pushing down on Dan's shoulders to get him under the blankets. Dan disagreed, wriggling in his grip. "You have to keep warm," he explained.

"I am warm! I'm boiling! And, I know what I'm talking about," He stuck a finger to Phil accusingly, who laughed in response. Dan pouted again, slumping his shoulders and looking to Phil with big eyes.

"You're adorable," Phil admitted, shaking his head in disbelief. He threw the duvet back over Dan as he stood up, kissing his temple where a sliver of cold water had been dripping. "And, as much as I want to stay in bed and talk to you, I have to film a video today," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Dan flailed under the sheets, whining, "Please stay in bed with me!" He waved his arms like a small child and Phil shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bear," he replied quietly, heading to his dresser and pulling out some clothes. "The mug on the bedside table has water with Anti-Cold dissolved in it because I know you hate taking tablets." Dan smiled lightly, thankful. "I can bring another glass of water when that one is finished and I can fix the cloth every now and then when you need it. I'll grab your laptop from the lounge room, the box of tissues, too..."

Phil continued and Dan watched as his boyfriend got dressed, listening. Dan was ever-so-grateful for having such a kind and loving boyfriend. He slunk back under the sheets as Phil finished up, "Just: try to interrupt when I stumble or think of something to say, okay?"

"Yep. Thank you so much," Dan replied, coughing.

Phil left and quickly returned with Dan's laptop, cord, and a box of tissues. He placed them accordingly and ducked out of the room. "I love you," Phil said quickly, after ducking his head back into the room and blowing Dan a kiss. Dan giggled, shaking his head, and opened his laptop.

 

* * *

Through the thin walls, Dan could hear Phil holding conversation with the camera, smiling and listening as he had the first insight on his boyfriend's new video. Phil had already come in a few times to check on Dan, only bringing him a cup of tea ( _without milk_ , Phil says milk can make your cold worse. Dan doesn't believe him) and a new wet cloth, and a peck on the cheek. 

"Yeah... So..." Phil pondered what to say, and Dan took the opportunity to speak up.

"Phil, Love?"

He heard shuffling in the room over and his door opened, Phil walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yeah? Is everything okay? Want some more cold medicine? Tea?"

"No. I do want a hug though," he blushed. Phil smiled, crawling across the bed and falling beside Dan. He shoved the laptop out of the way and wrapped his arm around Dan's waist. 

Snuggling into Dan's warm side, Phil whispered, "You feeling any better?"

Dan smiled, "Yes, almost so well you could kiss me,"

"No thanks," Phil laughed. Dan whined, but brought his arm around Phil and snuggled him closer. Phil peered up at Dan with a smile, before noticing the large pile of tissues on the ground. "Dan, I'm not cleaning that up, sicko," he stated adamantly, and Dan whined.

"I'm sick!"

"I don't care. When you're better, you can clean it up," Phil giggled, sitting up and kissing Dan's cheek. "The camera is still rolling and this is gonna be a huge chunk to edit. I love you,"

"I love you, too, meanie,"

"Hey!" And Phil was talking to the camera again.

* * *

Phil shuffled through his prop box, an array of wigs and shirts flung across the floor. He debated over two shirts in front of him on the floor before his crossed legs. He played around with some outfits and props for a while, until he heard a quiet and raspy, "Babe?"

He quickly stood up and walked into the dark bedroom. Dan's sweaty form lay spread out across the bed, blanket hooked on his foot, and a single, used tissue on his stomach, and one balled into his fist. The wet cloth lay beside him over a large patch of water and a plastic cup rolled along the carpet, stopping at Phil's feet.

"Oh, Jesus," Phil began, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Dan sighed rolling over and trying to sit up. He coughed, almost choking. Phil ran over and pressed him back to the bed, and Dan sighed in defeat, letting himself fall into the pillows. "I was going to get myself a drink of water so I wouldn't interrupt your video, but when I stood up I got dizzy and fell back down." He rolled his head into the pillow, hiding his face. His lips squashed, he added in a muffled tone, "My laptop's okay, though," he pointed to his laptop at the corner of the bed.

Phil shook his head, throwing the lightest sheet over Dan (who whined), tutting, "Dan, thank you, but I told you to call for me. I'm okay doing these things for you,  _you're sick_ ,"

Dan simply sighed, his bare back rising. It was then that Phil noticed Dan had taken off his pyjama bottoms and was only in a pair of underwear, so he picked up the strewn clothes and folded them neatly on the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Hey, it's okay. You really need to rest, Bear..." Phil pet Dan's hair back, kissing his damp forehead. "I'm gonna go get a towel, you try and get some sleep," he instructed, squeezing Dan's shoulder assuringly and heading for the laundry.

He dug through the towel cupboard, grabbing the old, torn Pokémon cloth and taking it back to the room on the right. Dan was curled into a ball, snoring. Phil sat the towel on the bed, soaking up the damp patch. He pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of Dan curled up, his face smushed and chubby.

He went back into his bedroom, finishing up his video and loading the clips onto his laptop.

* * *

Dan woke up with a new wet cloth on his forehead, a fresh cup of water on the bedside table, and Phil, tapping away at his laptop beside him. He rolled over, and Phil turned his head, "Hello, Bear. How you feeling?" He pushed Dan's hair back and felt the wet cloth, nodding as it was still damp.

Dan snuggled into Phil's hand, trapping it between his head and the pillow, smiling, "A bit better," he admitted. He wiped his face with his hand as if it would help remove the fatigue from his body, rolling onto his back. "What's the time?" He asked, wiping his hand down his chest, feeling the sticky sweat that covered his skin. 

"Um, 4:30," Phil replied, patting his head again. Dan nuzzled his hand, heaving in a deep, rackety breath. "Oh, Dan, you poor thing. How did you get so sick all of a sudden?"

Dan let out a long whine, "I don't know!" Before coughing harshly. "Ooh, shit," he reacted, digging his fingers into his chest as the pain swelled. 

Phil pulled his laptop from his stomach, resting it near Dan's at the end of the bed. He slid further under the duvet, pulling Dan closer. Dan gladly agreed, curling himself into Phil's side and snuggling into the crook of his neck. He kept patting Dan's hair, despite the sweat that ran through it. Dan ran his fingers in small circles and swirls on Phil's stomach, his rough fingertips soothing Phil. Dan kept coughing lightly, and Phil whispered, "Do you want some chest-stuff? The Vicks stuff?" But Dan didn't reply, his hand flat in the middle of Phil's chest, eyes closed and a surprisingly light snore escaping him. 

Phil giggled, sliding out of his grasp and running to the kitchen to grab the Vick's rub and returning to Dan in the same position. He gently rolled Dan onto his back and shoved his fingers in the jelly, rubbing it onto Dan's chest. He wiped his hand on the towel and kissed Dan's forehead, heading to the kitchen. He shuffled through the cupboards and recipe sheets, deciding on spaghetti, and got to making dinner.

* * *

Dan awoke without Phil beside him, as he clutched the air for the 'imaginary' boyfriend. Dan whined, rolling over and realising the sticky, thick substance on this chest. "What the fuck?" He whispered, rubbing it. "Is this  _lube_?" He brought it to his nose and smelt it, and he was thankful it wasn't, giggling at himself. Did he really believe Phil would do something freaky in his sleep? _Although..._ Dan pondered, shaking the thought immediately.

He faintly heard the TV in the room over, and sat up. He took a sip of water, standing up and walking into the lounge room.

"Hey, Lovely," Phil greeted, tapping the space on the couch beside him, inviting Dan to join him. Dan smiled, groggily sitting beside him and snuggling up to him again. "Do you want some dinner? I made some spaghetti about two hours ago..."

"Nah," Dan smiled, "I'm not that hungry," he said. He looked up to Phil, watching the gorgeous man, and Phil after a few moments without realising, whispered, "What?"

"You're pretty," Dan whispered with drooping eyelids, a content smile on his face.

Phil realised the ploy, laughing, "I'm not going to kiss you! You're sick..." He lectured, mussing Dan's hair. Dan frowned, sticking out his lower lip.

"So, what? I'm going to have to wait, like, 2 or 3 days before you kiss me again?"

"Probably more than that, if you get me sick," Phil said with a stern expression.

Dan leapt back from Phil onto the other side of the couch, "You're sleeping on your own tonight, then," he laughed.

"Hey! No, I still like snuggles," Phil whined, reaching for Dan, who crawled back into his arms. "Just don't infect me," He stuck up a finger and wagged it in warning, and Dan shook his head, a grin spread on his face.

Dan was staring at him in awe, and he whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> good lord.  
> pls remember to send anything to @fivepixelphan on tumblr :D


End file.
